


Water Fight Plan

by becca7657



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Touching, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca7657/pseuds/becca7657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arya comes home to a quiet house she knows something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Fight Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes throughout.

As I step through the front door I know something is wrong: it’s too quiet, too bare. _Where is everyone?_ There is normally kids running everywhere, shouting, screaming, laughing. However today there is no one to be seen, no one to be heard... _something is defiantly wrong here._ I walk further into the house; taking my shoes and coat off as I go. I look down and every ones shoes are there, even an extra pair or two... _so where is everyone?_ I continue through the house towards the back of the house. I get to the kitchen, which is at the very back of the house, but still no one. However the doors to the back garden are open. _Maybe everyone’s outside_. I step through the back doors and suddenly a freezing cold substance is being squirted all over me. I’ve thrown my arms in front of me and closed my eyes, screaming is I do so, I hear laughing and shouting coming from whoever is doing this to me. I open my eyes and see Jon, Robb, Theon and Gendry all standing with water guns and balloons in their hands, wide grins spread across each of their faces. As they continue to throw their water balloons, I look at every one of their faces, but stop at Gendry because he’s not looking at my face and laughing like the rest of them. No, he is frozen in spot, staring at my chest with a stupid expression across his face.

Suddenly, without warning, I’m being lifted off the ground and swung over some ones shoulder. I’m being moved into the house, struggling, trying to get out of whoever’s grip; unsuccessfully. I give up with the shouting and resisting and look back to where I was being dragged from; Jon, Robb and Theon are all still there, shouting back at...Gendry. Gendry’s the one who has hold of me. _Oh my –_

“What are you doing?” I hear Jon shout.

“This isn’t part of the plan” I hear Robb add. _Plan? Gendry isn’t supposed to be doing this?_

“Let him have his way with her” I faintly hear Theon comment, followed with a ‘OUCH’ echoing through the house after it.

I look back down and realise I’m face to face with Gendrys’ arse; his very fine, firm, sexy arse. _Wait. What? What are you thinking? This is Gendry. The guy is your brothers’ best friend, even though you’ve had a crush on him for years, you still can’t think that; he’ll never want you._ However, even though I know I shouldn’t, I can’t stop thinking how easy it would be to just reach out and – _No! Stop!_

Finally, he finally puts me back on my feet. I look up to see Gendry looking everywhere but at me. _Strange._

“Why did you do that? What was all that about? Why did you bring me up here? What plan was Robb talking about? Why aren’t you looking at me? What -”

“Arya stop!” He says with his voice slightly raised. He sighs and looks at me, directly into my eyes. He’s blushing and his eyes are wide staring back into mine. _Wait. Blush? Why is Gendry blushing?_ Then he flickers his eyes back down to my breast, with intent for my glaze to follow. I do. _OH MY GOD!_ When I look down I realise why he’s blushing. My white tank top is soaked through and I’m not wearing a bra, so my breasts are on full show. _Shit!_ I look back up and realise Gendry is still staring. Quickly I turn away, crossing my arms across my chest. I can feel the heat in my cheeks from embarrassment.

“Oh my god! Shit! I... ermm... would you mind turning around while I get changed?” I ask slowly. I hear shuffling and turn my head over my shoulder to see if he has done what I ask. He has, so I reach over to the drawers to get a new top, however this is not my room. We are in Gendrys room...well the spare room which Gendry uses when he stays over, which is a lot (his life at home is not good and my dad feels guilty since it’s his best friend who make his life at home terrible) however none of the Starks complained and welcome Gendry with open arms.

I open the draw and see 5 dark coloured shirts; I pick out a plain dark blue one and put it onto the bed. It looks huge compared to my small frame, but I have no choice. I peel the wet fabric from around my torso and drop it on the floor. I look back over my shoulder to Gendry and instead of seeing his back I see a pair of intense blue eyes staring back at me through the mirror. I stare back; unable to move. I’m naked from the waist up in front of a boy 2 years older, who I’ve had a crush on forever and yet I’m frozen in spot. His eyes are on mine for a long moment, until before I realise what I’m doing and turn my body fully towards him. Then his eyes tare from mine and slowly make their way down my naked chest. I want to cross my arms to cover my nakedness, but I am unable to move.  I let him burn me into his memory and watch as his eyes roam across my torso. Even though I let him study me, I can still feel the heat rise in my cheeks and spread across my neck.

“Arya...” He whispers, so quietly I only just hear and yet I know I shouldn’t, but at this moment I don’t care, I just love the sound of my name coming from him.

“Gendry...” I say back, just as quietly. Then suddenly his eyes snap back to mine. His eyes go wide in realisation.

“Oh shit...Arya...I am so sorry I...I shouldn’t have done that I-” He started rambling on, turning back around as he does so. However, stops when I cut him off.

“Gendry, it’s okay...” I say hesitantly. “I want you to look.” I suddenly say, surprising both Gendry and myself. _Where did that come from?_ I’m normally not that confidant and think before speaking; normally ending up with me talking myself out of saying most things I think, but not this. I just said the truth. I did want him to look; I don’t know why, but I just know I liked it.

Gendry slowly turns back around to look at me. His eyes land on mine, but then again descend below. Goose bumps spread across the areas where he stares. I can feel all the hairs on my arms stand up with anticipation.

Without warning he starts walking forward. I start walking backwards; not being able to go far since the bed is a couple steps behind, so I walk back until the bed frame hits the back of my legs. Gendrys eyes are back at mine as he closes the space between us. When he is so close we are touching, he leans down; keeping his eyes on mine. I can feel his breath on my face as he lifts his eyebrows as if asking permission; for what I don’t know, however I nod my head. Then, within a second, he’s crushing his lips on mine. At first I am unable to move, so shock that he is kissing me. _Gendry Baratheon is kissing me!_ I collect myself and respond. Slowly, I start moving my lips against his. I hear him moan and then he moves a hand from my bare waist, where he had placed both, up towards my neck. While his hand is coming up to my neck it brushes against my bare breast and a moan slips out my mouth before I realise what’s happening. However, he then moves his other hand upwards; stopping just under my breast grazing it teasingly. I moan in response, voluntarily this time. He then groans as I slip my hands under his shirt, feeling his muscular stomach. His hand makes its way all the way over my breast and he starts caressing it tenderly.

Our tongues are gently massaging each others as the kiss becomes more and more passionate. Then we tumble on to the bed, Gendry quickly repositions himself, so his weight is not crushing me and in the process he removes his shirt. He lets my eyes roam over his torso, like I did with him. My eyes widen at his muscular physique; I knew he was in shape, but seeing it like this is completely differently. His well-built structure is defined all over: from his pecs to his six-pack. My eyes roam all over his frame; memorising it all as I go. My eyes wonder lower, following his defined V line that disappears below his waistband; I don’t stop there. My eyes carry on descending lower until I see the tightness in his sweatpants. My eyes shoot straight back to his and he’s staring back with intense. I get up and grab the back of his head passionately kissing him. He responds immediately and leans back fully over me. He props his self up with one elbow and he needs my breast with the other. I wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist; making him even closer than before. Simultaneously we moan continue to kiss each other with heat and urgency.

I start to move my hands from their position and scrape them down his chest, not stopping there and going lower and lower. I get to the waistband of his pants and if it’s even possible he start kissing back with even more passion and urgency; moaning as he does so. I hesitantly start putting my hand down his pants; lifting up his boxers as I go. I can feel the nest of hair as my hand gets just into his boxers.

“Arya!” Someone shouts from down stairs; snapping me and Gendry back to reality.

Both me and Gendry jump away from each other when we hear the shout from the boys downstairs. With wide eyes I look up at Gendry who is off the bed and frozen in the middle of the room. I release a deep breath, I didn’t realise I was holding and flop back onto the bed. I then jump up and grab the now scrupled up shirt of the edge of the bed and put it on. I turn back around to see Gendry has collected himself and put on his own shirt.

Without a word I start walking to the door, but I stop when a large hand grabs my shoulder and spin me around, pushing me up against the door. His lips hungrily find mine again and slip his tongue in; instantly taking dominance. I wield willingly and wrap my arms around his neck. After a few moments he pulls away from me. Breathless; he pants and our breaths mingle together.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for.” He says, looking straight into my eyes, with a wide smile spreading across his face. I return the smile with a breathless laugh.

“You have no idea how long I’ve want you to do that.” I respond, caressing his cheek as I do so. He leans into the touch and takes a deep breath. He then grabs my hand, pulling it away from his face and intertwining his fingers with mine.

“Come on we should go down stairs to the others.”

“Yeah...” I reply, still at shock by what just happened.

As we descend down stairs, still hand in hand, I start to think: _what does this mean now? Are we together? What are Jon and Robb going to think if we are? Will they approve? Only time will tell..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it and again sorry if any mistakes were made.


End file.
